It is known that a motorcycle includes an electric control device which electrically controls a brake such as an ABS unit to assist braking. This electric control device includes a hydraulic unit which electrically controls an activation hydraulic pressure (oil pressure) applied to the brake. Patent Literature 1 discloses the exemplary layout of the hydraulic unit. According to a configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the hydraulic unit is placed in a maximum-space portion of a front cowling, at a location that is rearward relative to a head pipe and outward relative to a main frame.